First Night
by BeyondTheMirror
Summary: The prequel of "A New Beginning". The new chapter three explores Chris's "tortured soul" and personal history. Warning: Includes HeatherxChris, Dark themes, adult references, etc. Rated Teen to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** Alone at Last**

She had finally had some time to talk to him. The First challenge was over and she was Amazing as always. Still she had to talk to Chris. He was her key to easy fame and easy money. She just needed to find him. After searching for his tent, she finally found the location and discovered her target was alone. Perfect!

"Hey Chris," she said with her Honey Sweet Voice.

"Whaa...oh it's you. You shouldn't be here," said TDI's host Chris Maclean dryly.

"Well I wanted to see you. I mean I could never really connect with the other campers, but you were a completely different story. I couldn't help but be near you. Your hair, your smile, your eyes,...you are truly a masterpiece of the Gods. How couldn't any of the other campers want to just be simply near you is beyond me. Why don't they hope like I do that some of your glory will rub off on me and save my mortal soul"

He smiled at her little monologue and moved closer to her. He was finally close enough to see his reflection in her strange Necklace. 'What a fool,' she thought.

"Well I'm glad one of you idiots isn't blind to my Godhood." He came closer and grabbed her with that last remark. Surprisingly he kissed her. At first they both seemed shocked, but that shock quickly disappeared.

The kisses became longer and deeper. Soon he threw over to an old mattress, but Chris never once noticed the false tears or the false Sobs coming from the wicked teen.

* * *

Chris Maclean was satisfied and didn't noticed the Girl walking to his laptop. She quickly brought it back, and raised Chris's Curiosity.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Just watch," she said with a devious smile. She oddly connected her necklace to the computer and a video popped up. Chris's eyes quickly grew in horror as he saw their love on that video.

"What the Hell?" he finally screamed, "Where did you get that necklace?"

"My daddy gave it to me for protection. It's a video camera, and it's the machine that will make me the Champion of TDI.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you get it you idiot? What you just did was illegal. You're a full fledged adult and I'm just an 'innocent little girl.' Plus, I can make this video much worse." She waited a second while he absorbed all the information.

"Look with this video I can ruin your life. I can make it look like rape."

"But you enjoyed it...Chris mumbled.

"So what?" she responded, "I enjoy a lot of things. Anyway, your a Yank, and I'm a Canadian. This could qualify as an international crime. I also know that the American Government loves to torture the "socially unacceptable". Still, even if you don't go to jail or lose all of your money, your life is still ruin. No one will give you a job and the entire world will hate you. Now we don't want that now do we?" She waited for a few seconds and continued.

"You are going to rig TDI for me. You are going to help me complete every challenge flawlessly. I finally have the opportunity to gain world wide fame and respect. It is you are going to make me into a Goddess that is worshiped by the whole world. And if you don't...Well, you know what happens." As she slowly got up, anger and hatred was building up in Chris Maclean.

"Heather, you are such a..." he said.

"I know," she interrupted, "but I just simply don't care." Finally she left Chris's tent for the woods, in order for her to pray her sinful prayers.

* * *

Allright, this piece is now officially corrected. Gammer mistakes have been fixed and the rating will stay T. Anyway, I decided to continue this and make it the prequel to **A New Begining**. I hope everyone enjoys this, and don't worry. Updates for both stories will be on by tonight. Thank you and please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Morning

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful day. Heather instantly knew she was going to win. She woke up before Dawn and went to Chris. She knew he would have everything she would need in order to win. As she came closer to the Tent's entrance, the sounds of Chris moving became louder and louder. Heather slowly entered the Tent and saw Chris pacing around in the dark. Heather was thankful that Maclean was too stupid to install cameras into his own tent.

"Hello Sleepy Head," said Heather in that sickeningly sweet voice, "Didn't you just enjoy last night?"

Chris Maclean turned around and his eyes flared up in the Darkness of his Tent. His blood boil and the desire to kill Heather was strong...very strong.

"You know, I'm always willing for a good time. All you have to do is..."

"Just get to the point!!" he screamed.

"You know," she said with a dark smile, "You don't have to be rude. Anyway, I need to know everything about today's challenge and I must have all the resources needed to make my victory flawless."

Chris just simply sighed and said, "Well if you want to win, you have to know some of our tricks. First there's going to be a massive run around the island and a giant feast afterwards. You must not participate in either of these two events. They are just simply distractions to soften the contestants for the main challenge...an awake-a-thon."

"Easy enough"

"Don't you think the others will find it suspicious that you were the only one not to participate in the run or feast?" asked Chris in a surprised tone.

"So? Most of the people here are idiots anyway. They won't know a thing,

"Anyway the challenge will still be brutal. At the most, I estimate that it shouldn't last any longer then three days" Chris then handed Heather a small bag.

"What is this?"

"It's five energy pills to help you stay awake. Take the first two after 24 hours, and the next two after the next 24 hours. If the challenge lasts more then three days, then that's when you use the last pill. Simply enough for you?

"Sure, Sure. Thanks for the help. Hope to have another night together soon," said Heather slyly. Finally she left the tent as Chris was know both furious and confused.

Everything happened as planned, everyone went on the stupid goose chase and later ate as pigs while Heather spent her time sleeping and meditating. Even though she got questions from Izzy and Leshawna, no one's suspicions were raised. It seemed everything was going to plan. It was at that time Chris announced the real challenge, and the others were furious. Still as the old saying goes, the show must go on!

* * *

24 Hours Later

Most of the campers were still wide awake, but all of them were irritated. Heather had already taken the first two pills, and was now looking for a chance to score a future Alliance. It was at that moment Heather saw Eva drop her i-Pod Nano. She quickly ran to get it and called out to Eva.

"What do you want?" responded Eva rudely.

"I just wanted to return your i-Pod nano to you...you dropped it by the fire."

Eva's Eyes widened and she began to quickly say, "Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!! I don't know what I would ever do if I lost my music."

"It's no problem," responded Heather cheerfully, "I'm always willing to help a fellow Camper!"

This caught Eva's attention and utterly confused her. She finally said, "But why...we're on different teams?"

"Well, since meeting you, I could tell you were an excellent woman. You showed me that the female race doesn't have to take crap from the male oppressors! You showed me that Physical Weakness should not be tolerated and plus I really think your Eastern European Heritage shows some real style and leadership potential."

"Thanks...I guess. Maybe you are not so bad after all. Well I guess we can talk later if you want."

"Sure! That would be great! See you then!" As soon as Eva walked away, Heather's facial expressions turned grim and the young teen whispered the simple word fool under her breath.

* * *

72 Hours Later

Only Duncan, Gwen, and Heather remained but it didn't last for long. As soon as Duncan started to walk towards the bathroom, he instantly collapsed.

"The challenge is over," yelled Chris, "Heather and Gwen are the victors for the Screaming Gophers."

"Hurray for Gophers! Great Job Gwen!!" It was at that moment Heather squeezed the life out of Gwen. "V for Victory!!"

The Night still continued after the challenge. The Killer Bass voted off Harold and Heather celebrated by going to the showers. Still, she did not see Chris in the distance...watching her. He hated her for her attempt at black mail, but he felt something else. Was it just simply sexual attraction or something even more? He quietly sighed as he realized that TDI was going to become a Nightmare for him.

* * *

Well I hoped everyone enjoyed that. I know the second half was weak but I'm just not that good of a writer. Also, I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC, but I did make some of my own revisions. Heather is now much smarter and cunning. (My version of Heather has an IQ of 155...scary.) Chris is now dumber and Eva is a little friendlier. Anyway, I want to please my readers, so please give me any suggestions/Creative Criticism in the review section. Oh and please tell if I should continue this story...Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

He slowly fell back into his bed as he tried his best to deal with his ever growing headache. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but his mind forbid him.

'It isn't fair,' he thought. Still, even his thoughts had only made his headache worse. He couldn't believe he already wanted the show to be over, yet he knew he could never quit. How in Hell's name did this happen to him...the one and only Chris Maclean. He had the perfect hair, the perfect teeth, the perfect style...everything about him was perfect. If his perfection was fact, then how could he be consumed by this horrific nightmare. This would never happen back home in L.A. How could it when his popularity back in the good old U.S. of A. was off the charts? From California to New England to the large open spaces of the south, Chris Maclean was a pop culture god. Still, Chris couldn't live with the delusion he created anymore. He wasn't perfect and he would never be. It was the true Chris Maclean that forced him to take refuge from the United States' celebrity scene. With a terrible marriage ending in a controversial divorce, drug addictions, and brutally dark fetishes, Chris Maclean couldn't afford to risk his image of perfection. Then there was also the threat of the American Public becoming over saturated with, in the words of bloggers and E.T., Chris-Mania. Chris had no choice but to maintain a low profile. It was after two months that his Public Relations Specialists or his "Yes-Men" came up with this so called "Great Idea." It was simple or least it was suppose to be simple (As all great ideas were). While Chris was indeed quite famous in the United States, his presence in the international scene was less then to be desired. Honestly, it was so pathetic that only that idiot Geoff knew who, let alone how great, Chris Maclean was.

"So why not increase your influence and fame abroad?" chirped his pathetic Yes-Men, "It could be the best move of your life." Chris instantly found himself rolling his eyes that the thought of that last line.

'As if that wasn't an unoriginal line,' Maclean thought bitterly. Still, what other choice did he have? There was always the constant threat of becoming then a footnote in some trashy small town tabloid back home. Even then, Chris couldn't be away from the United States too long without the threat of being simply forgotten. Even after worrying about his domestic celebrity status, he was still forced to worry about improving and developing his international image. That was the only reason why he even bothered to waste his time in the "Great White North" that the world simply called Canada. Ironically, Chris's lowest level of popularity existed in the country that was essentially the hat of North America. He originally had nothing but disdain for group of people that he personally consider to be both unintelligent and uncultured. Too bad it took only one Canadian devil to prove to him that he was beyond wrong.

She quickly begun to enter his thoughts after he locked her away in the dark voids of his mind.

She was beautiful. She was sexy, and she proved herself to be something more then a simple teenage girl. Now Maclean's future rested in the hands of that little spoiled succubus who wanted her own claim to fame...or in her bizarre necklace to be precise. Maclean's thoughts were instantly dominated by that weird necklace hybrid. While Chris never was or never will be the techno-nerd that Cody was, he still knew all the latest and hottest technology on the market, and that necklace was certainly hot and trendy. Besides, any necklace such as that would have to cost a small fortune, and didn't the high taxes make all Canadians dirt poor? That was apparently not the case for the harpy's precious daddy.

'Well if the dude is simply an inventor?' was all that Chris could think of. It would explain why he didn't see anything similar to it in the shops on Sunset Boulevard, or in the multiple districts of Tokyo. Still, the thought did nothing to comfort him. If anything, the thought had only sent a jolt of fear and horror through him. If her father was intelligent to make a camera from scratch , then how intelligent could she be? The number of possibilities only made Chris Maclean shudder. In the end, he was a fool for falling for her. He was a fool for letting her seduce him. Obviously, he was a guy, and every guy had his needs. Plus, Chris wasn't anymore of a pig or a womanizer then the average Hollywood, but how could he be so desperate? How could he be so eager after just a few cheap words and nothing else. Chris's questions now forced into another period of self-pity. Total Drama Island was suppose to be all about him. He was the one who bought a faltering Canadian television studio to make his dream show. He was suppose to be his turn to transcend the world of A-list celebrities into the world of Entertainment artists and visionaries. Even without the pluses of more fame and fortune, Total Drama Island was suppose to be his own custom-designed therapy secession for him to enjoy. It was the perfect opportunity to forget his divorce, overcome his worthless addictions, and have a chance to satisfy his sadistic fantasies. Now, Total Drama Island would be nothing more then Hell on Earth. Worst of all, Chris Maclean was now a slave to that stupid girl...that damn Heather Thorn. Chris hated her with a passion, but something else lurked in his heart and soul. Was it love? How could love exist after a single one night stand? Then it must have been some sick twisted lust. What else could it be?

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Chris Maclean's headache had finally vanished. Too bad another one was about to begin. She slipped silently and slowly into Chris's luxury tent (if it could be be qualified as such). Still' her stealth did not the powerful eyes of Chris Maclean from capturing their master's tormentor. Unlike previously, her new appearance was more attractive in Maclean's view. She wore a cliché but oddly stunning uniform that seemed personally designed for some Catholic School girl harlot. Her tall heals were Jet Black, and she wore a bright red tie with a golden hammer and sickle. The final piece of this dark masterpiece was her head. Her grayish-black hair covered half of her face, leaving the other half with a seductive glow. Her single gray eye watched Chris with a deep intensity, and he hated it. He was anger at the fact that she would even dare violate his personal space, but something else consumed his heart as well.

"Glad to see me?" she asked with her arrogant smile.

"Why in Hell's name would I ever be glad to see you?" responded Chris negatively.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't nearly as bitter on our first night together," retorted Heather Thorn smugly.

"Fine! Just so I can be freaking clear for you, I'll spell it out. 'A-G-A-I-N'.' Is that accurate enough for you!?!" At this point, Heather simply rolled her eyes, and begun to explore the inner workings of Chris's tent. Minutes passed before Chris forced himself to break the ice that now dominated the tent.

"So what's with the...new outfit?" Heather immediately sighed at hearing his words and responded with a sting of sarcasm.

"What? Can't anyone around here have a change of Wardrobe? It's not like we're in a cartoon or something."

"Well, about that...Hey! What the Hell are you doing to my i-Pod?

"Who has an i-Pod in shape of themselves?" asked Heather.

"Celebrities," stated Chris in a oblivious tone. Once again, Heather rolled her eyes and began to look through Chris's play list.

"Let's see what we got here," mumbled Heather quietly, "Three Days Grace, Smashing Pumpkins, 10 years, Breaking Benjamin, Korn, Metallica, what a dark and angry collection you have here Chris...I like."

"Shouldn't you be listening to some corporate boy bands or the latest Britney Spears wannabe?"

"Eww. What kind of girl do you think I am? I would think it would be obvious that I was above that kind of tasteless trash."

"Well, from the looks of it, you appear to be a soviet 'working girl'"

Heather simply shook her head and began to mumble once more. Still, what Heather did next was a complete surprise to Chris. She quickly removed herself from her spot, and headed towards him as a vixen. Her hair no longer covered her other eye as a small smile grew on her face. Chris became completely speechless as an infinite amount of thoughts raced across his mind at over a million miles a minute. She finally reached his bed and began to lower herself horizontal to him. Chris immediately found himself sweating as she placed her head on the center of his chest.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Heather in an almost mocking tone. Chris simply remained silent and started to sit up. As if Chris's motions were some secret signal, Heather naturally lowered her head into his lap, and closed her eyes in an almost peaceful manner. It was at that moment that Chris knew where this was going to go. He knew that it was wrong. He knew she was evil, but it was if some outside force forbid him to resist. Maclean quickly placed his right hand in her hair and used it as a brush. Heather's hair was beautiful, even if it did seem to show some unnatural signs of old age. Still, his favorite part was its smell...almost like the Blood Red Roses back home in Beverly Hills. It was not long until other hand began to touch her milk white arms. They made a Siberian Winter feel like an ordinary Californian summer. Still, it felt wonderful and Chris could never deny that. Without though, Chris kissed Heather's small lips. He loved how they tasted like cherries. He continued to go deeper in her mouth with his tongue. As he reached new levels of pleasure, a ferocious anger quickly grew at rapid speeds. Maclean immediately stopped and glared at Heather Thorn with a red hot intensity. Now it was Heather's turn to be confused as her eyes rapidly opened in a surprised manner. Her face was now dominated by a variety of questioning looks.

"I suppose you are going to call this rape to?" whispered Chris in a purely hateful manner. Heather simply smiled at his question and responded in a calm and relaxed tone.

"I don't have to. As you can clearly see, I don't have the camera on me, I'm not faking any tears, and I definitely have not been paying you any childish compliments. If you haven't noticed, I don't need anymore evidence to ruin your life. Anyway, that's besides the point. You're a man, and I'm a woman. As sexual creatures, we have needs that need to be fulfilled. Now, while I can get any one of the guys on the island, I can't afford to be viewed as a hypersexual slut on international television. Another plus, about you besides your 'love tent' is the fact that you are clearly more experienced than any of the other morons here. Clearly, it's a win-win situation. What more could you want?

Chris just stared at her blankly. His anger was destroyed by a flood of confusion and lust. She was right. The Great Chris Maclean was becoming dominated by a "hunger" that only she could stop.

"If this is the only chance I have to be the master instead of the slave, then so be it," thought Chris. He immediately moved around and got on top of her. Chris soon kissed Heather Thorn again, but this time he did it in a passionately brutal manner. Heather's eyes quickly filled with the glow of excitement and sin. To both souls, the hours passed by rapidly, even if they lacked the moans of the first.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for such the long wait. I hoped everyone liked it! Good News is that I have the ending planned out, but the bad news is that my other story won't be updated until this one is done. Still, GwenxDuncan might appear in the next update. Anyway, I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I was just trying to capture the hateful sides of Chris and Heather. Also, please tell me if you think the story is to graphic for a teen rating. Again, Creative Criticisms, suggestions, etc. are all welcomed. Also, tell me if you would like the story to continue. Anonymous Reviews are allowed, and sorry how mumbled this note is. Enjoy life!


End file.
